Bookmark
by AuthorFail
Summary: "Are you looking for something?" Aqua asked playfully. Terra stiffened noticeably. His tone deepened. "Aqua." Oneshot Terra/Aqua


So I went on a writing rampage and wrote down a ton of Kingdom Hearts story ideas and this is one of them. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys have a lot fun reading it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Terra's eyes scanned the carefully organized spines of the books. Not even a speck of dust could be spotted on any of them. The way Aqua rapidly went through them that there wasn't enough time for the dust to settle. Pulling out one book and finishing it by nightfall. Terra had lost count of the times he'd seen her re-read a book just for the fun of it. He didn't understand it, how could someone like reading something they'd read over a dozen times already, but Aqua loved it.

"What are you looking for?" The young blonde beside Terra asked.

Terra jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"You said we had to find something, but you didn't tell me what it was."

"Well," Terra started. "I saw Aqua reading a book."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "So? She always does that."

"It was different this time. She was laughing."

"Laughing?"

Terra nodded. "She showed the Master, he laughed too."

Ventus's mouth dropped open a bit. "The Master laughing." His voice trailed off. "I didn't even know he could laugh."

"She marked the page with a bookmark." Terra returned his gaze to the bookshelf. "It's gotta be here somewhere…Ven?"

Ventus was standing there with the look of confusion and disbelief still on this face, as if he'd just found out his real name was John, or that chocolate milk did in fact come from brown cows. He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. His eyes were alive with an ambitious gleam. "We gotta find it."

* * *

"I found something!" Ventus shouted holding an old book, the leather cover barely hanging on.

Terra replaced a book he was inspecting to its place. His sapphire eyes lit up at the sight of the decrepit book. "That's definitely the one she was reading." He said recognizing the cover.

The younger boy flipped to the page marked with a thin slip of paper and removed it carefully. He read the text aloud. "Aeroga. A powerful wind attack more advanced than Aero or Aerora. Whisks your foes into the air and slashes them continuously." Ventus frowned disappointedly down at the page. "That's not funny."

"That's it?" Terra asked anxiously.

"Yea. That's it." Ventus answered still frowning.

"Here let me see." The brunette took the book from his hands, and shook it upside down.

Ventus's brow creased in thought. "Maybe they were just trying to play a joke on you Terra." His eyes went suspiciously to the empty doorway. "Aqua and the Master are probably right now," His eyes narrowed. "Laughing."

Terra let out a deep sigh. "I really doubt that Ven."

"They knew you'd doubt it…they know everything." Ventus said, his tone completely serious.

Terra replaced the book. "Whatever you say. Let's just get out of here before Aqua shows up and-."

"And what?" A familiar blue-haired girl's voice asked.

"It was his idea!" Ventus blurted out pointing at Terra.

The older boy scowled down at him. "Thanks."

"Are you looking for something?" Aqua asked playfully.

Terra stiffened noticeably. His tone deepened. "Aqua."

A mischievous smile spread across her lips. Poor Ventus looked from Aqua to Terra and back again. His confusion was reaching an all time high.

"What are you talking about?"

Aqua took a picture from her pocket. The corners were creased and it was torn slightly, but it was still easy to tell what the picture was of.

A little boy lay with his eyes closed peacefully. In his arms was clutched a well-loved bear almost as big as the child himself. One of the button eyes of the stuffed animal had fallen off and its face had been stitched back together so many times it looked as if the bear had been in a war, but the boy didn't seem to mind.

Ventus threw his head back laughing. "Is that you Terra?" he asked breathlessly.

Terra said nothing. The silence answered for him. Ventus left the room still chuckling, leaving Terra and Aqua alone.

Aqua clear blue eyes studied the old picture. "I remember when I took this. You were so embarrassed when you saw it. I was sure you'd ripped it up."

"I was going to, but I shoved it in a random book." He said. "I should have done it."

Aqua smiled down at the photo. "I'm glad you didn't."

He grimaced. "What are you going to do with it?" A hundred ways she could humiliate him flew through his mind.

"I'm going to use it as a bookmark." Terra's expression softened.

"A…bookmark?" That was not one of the things he'd thought of.

"Yea. You're so cute in this picture; it makes me want to just hug you to death."

The edge of his mouth turned up a little. If he had to choose one way to die, that'd be at the top of his list.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading.


End file.
